


Like Real People Do

by Zizzel11



Category: Eggsy Unwin - Fandom, Harry Hart - Fandom, Kingsman (Movies), hartwin - Fandom
Genre: Confusion, Extra fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zizzel11/pseuds/Zizzel11
Summary: Eggsy Unwin and Harry Hart likes each other but they are afraid to tell each other. They are both afraid of if the other part doesn’t like them in the same way
Relationships: Eggsy Unwin/Harry Hart, hartwin - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Like Real people Do - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please note that this is my first writing and I really hope I will get better and I hope you will like this

* * *

It was another normal day for Eggsy. Or so he thought. He had changed into his kingsman suit and walked to Merlin’s office to know what was going to happen today.

He finally reached to office and walked in

“ Morning Eggsy. you're late” Merlin said not looking at Eggsy at all

Eggsy sighed “ what’s the plan for today, Merlin?”

“ For today? Oh no Eggsy. You and Harry will be gone for a whole week down in Italy” Merlin spoke and turned in his chair to look at Eggsy who didn't seemed pleased with his mission.

Did Merlin knew? Was that why he put him and Harry together for a whole week? Many thoughts ran through Eggsy’s head. 

“ So me and Harry are gonna go on a mission together for a week? Where are we gonna sleep?” Eggsy asked with a little panic in his voice

“ I have booked a hotel room for you. One bed. Otherwise it was expensive “ Merlin explained

Eggsy panicked more hearing Merlin saying “one bed”…… he were going to sleep next to Harry as well.

Eggsy stormed out of the office and went down the hallway to his own room but bumped into a person and fell on his butt. He groaned and sighed. And hand were held out in front of him to help him up. He took it and got pulled back up on his feet just to see the person were no one other than Harry Hart. Eggsy gulped. Avoiding eye contact with Harry and just ran away leaving a now confused Harry.

Harry went to Merlin later on the day and asked about his mission today. Merlin said the exact same words to Harry as he said to Eggsy earlier. Harry were probably just as much in shock as Eggsy were if not more. Harry’s mind were all over just like Eggsy’s. Did Merlin really know?

Later the same day it was time for Harry and Eggsy to take off to Italy.  They sat in their own seat on the plane but still next to each other. It was a very silent trip so far. They would be flying for at least three hours more.

Eggsy were sat by the window which he were looking out of. Suddenly he felt a hand touching his own. He looked down at their hands and then up at Harry who looked concerned at Eggsy

“ Eggsy, you know you can tell me anything right? “ harry said with a soft voice while looking into the younger boys eyes. 

Eggsy nodded “ yeah I know, Harry “ he said with a forced smile. He tried his best not to give anything away. Yes if you haven't guessed it by now then Eggsy has a huge crush on Harry but he's afraid that Harry doesn't feel the same way. But he did feel the same way. But as we all know it's the evil cirkle. The other thinks you don’t feel the same way, but the you think the same. 

Harry didn't let go of Eggsy’s hand for the rest of the flight. Eggsy were trying to keep it together and not panicking.  Harry could feel Eggsy wasn't himself and that worried the older man a lot.

They finally landed and Eggsy couldn't get off the plane fast enough. They got picked up and then driven to their hotel. 

Harry checked them in and got the keys for their room. 

“ Come Eggsy. let's go up with our stuff and talk about what we're gonna do “ harry said looking at the young boy standing behind him with all their baggage. Harry couldn't help but smile a little. He eventually went over and grabbed his own baggage and headed up to their room. Eggsy quietly followed Harry.

Harry dumbed his baggage on one side of the huge bed in the middle of the room. Eggsy took a deep breath before doing the same on the other side. He sat down in the bed and felt that Harry did the same

“ Eggsy there’s something I would like to talk with you about….” Harry said quietly

“ Yes?” Eggsy said and turned his head to look at Harry even though he panicked a little. Did Harry know too? Oh god what if he does?! Eggsy’s heartbeat got faster as he panicked more

“ I really li…” harry got to say before they got interrupted by the roomservice.

Harry sighed and got up to open the door.

Eggsy hid his face in his hands. His cheeks were red from blushing like a maniac. Was Harry really gonna say what Eggsy thought he were gonna say?


	2. Like Real People Do - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s going to happen now when they gotta live together for a whole week? will someone finally say something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter. hope you all will like this as well

* * *

Eggsy were still upset about what Harry would have said to him before they got interrupted.

It was late and Eggsy stood up from the bed. 

“ I'm gonna take a quick shower before bed” he said looking at Harry 

“ Alright…” Harry said and looked at the beautiful young man in front of him.

Eggsy got into the shower while Harry changed into his pyjamas and laid down in the huge bed. 

He had brought a book he was now reading as he waited for Eggsy to get done. 

Harry couldn't focus on his book while knowing Eggsy were gonna lay next to him in some few minutes. So close to him he could feel him. Feel his body. Smell him. No stop it Harry!! He thought about it all.

How could it be so hard for him to tell Eggsy how he felt? Maybe because he still were unsure on how Eggsy felt. Maybe he wasn't into guys at all. But why was Eggsy acting so strange towards him? So many thoughts ran through his head and he wanted answers to them all.

Eggsy finally got out of the bathroom. He were only wearing his boxers and damn was it hard for Harry not to look at the beautiful young man. He tried his best not to make it obvious for Eggsy.

He quickly looked away when Eggsy turned around and walked towards the bed and sat down in it before laying down. He didn't say anything to Harry. He took a deep breath and looked over at him.

“ Harry? Can I ask you something?” Eggsy asked quietly as he pulled the quilt over him

“ Of course you can, Eggsy” Harry said with a soft voice and a little smile as he looked at his Eggsy 

“ What was it you were gonna talk with me about earlier?” He asked the older man next to him. God was he handsome or was he handsome, Eggsy thought.

Harry blushed lightly “ it doesn't matter now. I just wanted to know if you wanted to take a shower tonight, otherwise I would have done it but you were faster than me” Harry lied.

Eggsy raised a brow at his lie. For a spy he wasn't the best lier. 

Eggsy just nodded “ alright, if you say so. It just didn't sound like it was that you were gonna say” the blond boy said and turned over to lay on his side. His back facing Harry now.

Harry sighed and laid on his other side as well. Their backs facing each other. 

The next morning Harry was the first one to wake. He got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He stopped before entering to look at Eggsy as he slept. It warmed his heart to see the young man so peacefully sleeping.

When he got back out of the bathroom after his shower he found Eggsy sitting in the bed. He were rubbing his eyes and stretching his handsome body. He jumped out of the bed and almost bumping into Harry.

Harry luckily caught him before Eggsy could bump into him. Both of the men blushed as they looked into each other eyes. They both got caught in each other eyes for a long time. Eggsy suddenly shook his head and got back to reality. He got free from Harry’s grip and went over to find some clothes to put on. 

Harry watched every single moment as Eggsy got dressed. God he felt like a creep as he stood watching the young man.

“ Harry? Is it wrong to love another kingsman?” Eggsy suddenly asked

Harry stood for a little and thought “ no it's not wrong. I knew you and Roxy liked each other”

Eggsy and Roxy!? What!? No!? 

“ What? Me and Roxy?” Eggsy looked at Harry confused 

“ Yes. Don’t you like her?”

“ No. harry. I don’t. Only as a friend”

“ Oh well my bad then. But whoever it is you like then it's okay to like them” Harry said as deep inside he hoped it was him Eggsy liked. 

Eggsy smiled “ alright. Just wanted to know. Now let's get some breakfast “ he said and slipped on some slippers they could borrow from the hotel. Harry smiled at Eggsy and followed him downstairs to get some breakfast.


End file.
